Physics is SOOO Not Boring
by Avatar Rikki
Summary: People say Physics is boring and a waste of time. Ms. Hinkle doesn't think so. Can her physics knowledge and concern for her neighbors be enough to help with Lily and Oliver's biggest fight? One-Shot! GO LOLIVER!


Hey everyone. I found the idea for this story in Physics class years ago and thought it would be cool for Loliver. It has something to do with molecules and friction.

I also just realized that this story has been up for a couple of months and it doesn't have the ending it should and I couldn't find the file with the correct ending so I had to improvise hope you like it.

**Physics is SOOO Not Boring**

* * *

"I can't believe you don't realize the obvious!"

"What is the obvious Lilly?"

"That Helen Fleming is using you to get closer to your hot cousin!"

"My cousin is not hot!"

"In the girls' eyes he is."

"Oh yeah. What about Regan? He's just using you to get close to Miley. Everyone knows he likes her."

"That's not true. He cares about me."

"That's what you said about Lucas while he was CHEATING ON YOU!"

The bickering went on for what felt like hours. Lilly and Oliver may be pre-school friends but it seemed like they argued a lot lately. First it was when Oliver said Lilly's hair was messed up from the wind. Next it was because Oliver didn't seem to care for her when boys dumped her. From the argument going on now, it looked like they were JEALOUS!

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Why do you have to be such a girl?"

"Because I am a girl."

"Oh and that gives you an excuse."

"Oliver."

"Lilly."

"OLIVER!"

"LILLY!"

"OLIVER!"

"Angela!"

"Huh?" Lilly turned around to see her old neighbor Angela Hinkle. Mrs. Hinkle had a strange way of appearing out of nowhere.

"How would you two like to come in for some cookies? Freshly baked."

"Sure," Oliver said eagerly.

"Oliver, you are such a dork." She followed anyway.

The living room was a vintage style with a shag couch. Lilly carefully sat on the couch, which felt weird on her fingers. Oliver sat next to her. She scooted away. Feeling hurt, he scooted away as well.

After a moment of silence, Oliver couldn't take it anymore. "Lilly, why do you hate Helen so much?"

"Why do you care? You think she's prettier, smarter, and nicer"

"That's not true." He scooted next to Lilly. "You're my best friend, not her."

"Of course she's not your best friend. She's your girlfriend." She pushed Oliver away and he scooted back to his spot.

"Why do you hate Regan so much?"

"He makes me feel so angry all the time. With his 'British accent' and his winning personality, he doesn't make me feel confident. I can't seem to find any girls to like me until Helen."

"So you like her because she's using you?" Lilly said scooting closer to Oliver.

"She isn't using me!" Oliver pushed Lilly back. She fell on the armrest and scooted herself up.

"Cookies!" Mrs. Hinkle came in with a tray full of steaming hot cookies. She placed the cookies on the table. She grabbed a cookie for herself. She sat down on the lounge chair. Suddenly the phone rang and she got up to answer it.

Before Oliver could react, Lily grabbed the plate of cookies and held it close to her body. Oliver sighed and scooted closer. He grabbed the cookies and placed them back in the middle of the table. He scooted back.

"Lilly, I can't take the silence. Talk to me."

"Fine, tell me the truth. Why are you dating Fleming?

"WHY? You wanna know WHY?" He was almost shouting. "Because I'm trying to make someone jealous!"

"Who?" Lily asked curiously as she scooted closer. But Oliver didn't answer. Instead he kissed her. Both of them could feel a tingling sensation in their lips that made the moment even more magical.

In the kitchen Mrs. Hinkle was talking to one of her old friends on the phone. When she heard the yelling, she quickly hanged up and watched the teens from the kitchen door. She smiled as she saw the two kids kissing, with the shocks from the friction lightly seen when their lips first made contact.

"And who says Physics is boring?" she asked to herself.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I know it isn't that good. Review please!

**_Avatar Rikki_**


End file.
